Brittana: First meeting
by Flolie25
Summary: Parce qu'elles devaient forcément se rencontrer... Une suite d'OS, tous différents sur la première rencontre entre Santana et Brittany. Des lieux, des circonstances et des raisons différentes à chaque fois. Je vais vous faire participer car vous devrez à un moment donné me faire part de vos envies. Parce que le Brittana devait forcément exister...Rating M au cas où.
1. Chez Quinn

Elles sont de ces personnes qui devaient se rencontrer...

Un soir de printemps.

Une soirée entre amis.

Du vin.

De la musique.

Des rires.

Une rencontre.

La soirée idéale.

Cela fait deux mois que Santana n'est pas sortie de son appartement un seul soir. Pas une fois elle n'a pris le temps de sortir pour passer ce genre de moment qui vous font oublier tout ce qui parasite votre quotidien. Ce genre de soirée où tout n'est que détente, rire et bonne humeur. Deux mois qu'elle passe son temps à travailler au lieu de s'amuser. Parce que si elle ne s'amuse pas à 26 ans, quand le fera t-elle? Lorsqu'elle sera définitivement seule, avec ses chats et ses dossiers? Oublions les chats, elle ne les aime pas.

Bref, il est temps qu'elle reprenne en main sa vie sociable et elle a décidé que ce serait ce soir.

Mais en même temps, elle n'a plus envie de s'amuser. C'est à 20 ans qu'on s'amuse. A 26 ans elle devrait aimer quelqu'un et être aimé en retour. Partager son quotidien avec une personne qui la comprend et l'épaule. Une personne à qui elle préparerait de bons petits plats. Ou avec qui passer une soirée devant la télé, sous une couverture polaire bien chaude dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Au fond d'elle c'est de ça qu'elle a envie. Mais pour avoir ça il faut sortir de chez soi. Alors ce soir elle sort. Bien sûre elle n'attend pas de miracle, surtout en allant chez Quinn où elle connaîtra 90% des personnes invitées dont les ¾ sont incompatibles avec elle, soit parce que ce sont des hommes, soit parce qu'elle a déjà couché avec, soit parce qu'elle ne s'imagine même pas les effleurer, soit parce que c'est Quinn.

Cette dernière a enfin réussi a la persuader de venir chez elle pour une de ses fêtes mémorables. Quinn est la reine des fêtes réussies. Et Quinn a le don de lui faire oublier tous ses soucis.

Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez se connaissent depuis le collège et sont depuis inséparables. L'une est devenue photographe et l'autre une avocate qui galère pour l'instant. Je vous laisse deviner laquelle a le plus de bagout pour être avocate.

Si par le passé elles ont su rendre la vie de certains invivables, elles ont aujourd'hui bien changé, mais reste les mêmes gamines lorsqu'elles sont ensembles. Elles sont capables de tout. L'union fait la force comme on dit.

Il est 19h.

Maquillage ok.

Coiffure ok.

Tenue ok.

Taxi pas ok mais ce soir elle a décidé de ne pas s'énerver car rien ne pourra gâcher la promesse qu'elle s'est faite ce matin: la soirée sera mémorable et revigorante. Ce soir, c'est Santana qui revient aux affaires et reprend sa vie en main et pas Santana la (un jour) reine du barreau!

Elle descend jusqu'à l'ascenseur qui se trouve à l'étage en dessous. Son appartement donne sur les toits et l'ascenseur s'arrête un étage plus bas. C'est parfois galère lorsqu'elle vient de faire ses courses, mais elle ne laisserait sa place pour rien au monde tellement les lieux sont époustouflants. Elle a besoin d'air, de grandes étendues, de liberté. Dans cette ville qu'on appelle New-York où tout le monde vit les uns sur les autres en permanence, ce genre d'appartement était ce qui lui fallait. Son toit terrasse surplombe tous les immeubles alentours et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle elle a opté pour celui là. Il aurait pu être complètement miteux elle l'aurait pris malgré tout. Heureusement il est correct bien qu'un peu petit, mais à ce prix là elle ne pouvait pas espérer plus.

Elle se dirige vers la cabine lorsqu'elle croise la voisine sexy mais terriblement hétéro de l'appart jute en dessous du sien. Elle la salut de son plus beau sourire mais cette dernière reste désespérément de glace. Santana se désespère. Depuis que cette femme a emménager dans l'immeuble elle s'est donné pour objectif de la faire venir dans son lit. Elle a eu beau l'inviter à dîner, la faire boire et lui faire comprendre par des moyens détournés qu'elle lui plaisait, rien a faire. La fille est totalement hermétique. Rien ne résiste pourtant à la belle Santana Lopez, pas même Quinn.

**[C'est une longue histoire qui remonte à une époque bien trop lointaine pour en reparler. Une histoire qui n'aura pas eu la peau de leur amitié ce qui est l'essentiel et la seule chose à retenir].**

La fille la salut en lui promettant de passer la voir un de ces jours pour se faire ''une soirée rien que toutes les deux'' et rentre chez elle, comme si tout était normal. Est ce qu'au moins elle a capté que sa voisine du dessus est une lesbienne? Alors certes, physiquement Santana est à l'opposé du stéréotype lesbien, mais enfin il y a des choses qui ne trompent pas. Comme la fois où Santana avait ramené une fille et qu'elle n'avait pas résister à lui sauter dessus lorsque la voisine sexy répondant au nom de Jamie était sortie de chez elle. Non, ça elle n'a pas pu le louper, c'est impossible. Alors quoi? Elle fait semblant de ne pas comprendre pour ne pas vexer Santana? Elle devrait pourtant car la latina est bien plus frustrée d'espérer un tant soit peu, que de savoir qu'elle n'a aucune chance.

**[Deuxième promesse de la journée et première de cette soirée: un jour Jamie se mordra les doigts d'avoir fait comme si de rien n'était.] **

Le taxi est là lorsqu'elle sort de l'immeuble. L'air est frais, comme un parfait soir du mois de mai, et une légère bise caresse la chevelure noir ébène de Santana, lui procurant quelques frissons. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait peut-être du s'habiller plus chaudement mais c'est trop tard, le taxi n'attendra pas.

Le ciel est bleu, simplement moucheté de quelques nuages blancs et la lune a fait son entrée face au soleil couchant.

Santana aime ce temps et cette saison. Les peaux commence à se dénuder en journée, le soleil redonne le sourire et le moral, les oiseaux chantent de plus belle et les gens sont de bien meilleure humeur, elle y compris.

Par contre, il ne faut pas non plus trop pousser la jeune avocate a s'enflammer car elle est de ces femmes sanguines, réagissant au quart de tour et bien souvent avec excès, défendant leur bien avec rage. Ce qu'une jeune femme ose faire en cet instant précis, s'avançant vers le taxi, prête à lui piquer mais elle compte bien se défendre comme à la belle époque du lycée.

« C'est mon taxi grognasse alors tu dégage de là!»

La jeune femme présumée coupable de vole de taxi se retourne, prête a riposter à cette attaque mais elle reste toutes les deux bouche bée. Santana ne pourrait pas oublier ce visage. Jamais. L'autre prend une mine surprise et effrayée en même temps et la latine se radoucie instantanément.

« Berry? C'est bien toi? »

« Salut Santana...Oui c'est bien moi. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là? »

« Je sors de chez le coiffeur, il est à deux pas d'ici »

Santana reste Santana, et fait du Santana, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se moquer de son ancienne camarade de classe et aussi ancienne colocataire. « Change de coiffeur Berry! »

« Très drôle Santana... »

« Je plaisante Miss Broadway, tu le sais. Bon dis moi, ça fait un sacré bail qu'on ne s'était pas recroiser! Depuis quand tu es de retour sur New-York? »

« Seulement quelques mois. Je crois que cette parenthèse devait s'achever un jour et qu'il fallait que je reprenne mon rêve en main. Alors me revoilà. »

« Je suis contente de te revoir Rachel, sincèrement, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer».

Santana fait un premier pas vers elle et Rachel se détend un peu.

L'accolade est brève. Un jour elles discuteront de tout ce qu'il y a eu entre elles, elles régleront les différents et mettrons tout carte sur table. Mais pas là, pas ce soir sur un trottoir.

Une idée traverse l'esprit de notre avocate, ce qui l'amuse déjà énormément. Il est temps pour elle de corser un peu la soirée et en particulier celle de Quinn Fabray.

« Dis moi Rachel, tu voulais aller où avec MON taxi? »

« Heu...Chez moi pourquoi? »

« Ça te dirait de t'amuser un peu et de retrouver de vieilles connaissances? »

« C'est à dire que je suis assez fatiguée et demain je commence très tôt alors no... »

« De toutes façons je ne te laisse pas le choix. Je t'offre mon taxi et une soirée inoubliable »

Le sourire carnassier de Santana est sans équivoque et promet un plan machiavélique.

Quinn était en train de peaufiner les derniers détails de sa réception lorsque son portable, posé sur le bar de la cuisine se mit à sonner, la prévenant d'un nouveau message.

Santana.

_Quinn Fabray, j'arrive avec une surprise. _

_Conseil numéro 1: Sois sexy_

_Conseil numéro 2: Sois hyper sexy_

_Conseil numéro 3: Prépare toi à me payer un super cadeau d'anniversaire car je vais changer ta vie._

**Santana, ton cadeau est déjà acheté et il sera comme toujours à la hauteur de la personne exceptionnelle que tu es: Dingue! **

**Conseil numéro 1: Elle a intérêt d'être sexy elle aussi**

**Conseil numéro 2: Ne t'avise plus jamais de douter de mon côté sexy en toutes circonstances**

**Conseil numéro 3: Elle a intérêt d'être plus sexy que toi**

_Quinnie, Quinnie, Quinnie. _

_Je suis déçue. Personne ne peut être plus sexy que moi et tu le SAIS._

_Constat n°1: Pour le côté sexy je ne suis pas certaine...En tout cas pas à mes yeux..Désolée._

_Constat n°2: Il y a des gens qui ne changent pas_

_Constat n° 3: Tu ne m'as rien demandé pour mon anniversaire. Nouvelle déception._

**San, tu me fais quoi là sérieux? Tu m'inquiète!**

_T'inquiète pas Quinn, tu vas vite le savoir._

« A qui tu écris Santana? »

« A notre hôte de la soirée. Inutile de me demander, c'est une surprise. »

_Inutile de préciser que Quinn a d'abord été surprise et choquée. Elle a ensuite paniqué et s'est enfuie dans la salle de bain, aussitôt rejointe par une Santana hilare. _

_Puis Quinn s'est reprise et a rejoins une Rachel médusée. Elles ont passé la soirée a se remémorer les années lycée sous l'oeil attentif de Santana qui s'est amusé comme une petite folle a jouer les entremetteuses. _

_Plus la soirée passait plus chacune se détendait, jusqu'à ce que Santana revienne du bar et ne retrouve plus ses amies à l'endroit où elle les avait quitté cinq minutes auparavant. Elle saura bien assez tôt tous les détails de la nuit... _

_Elle s'est alors mêlé a d'autres connaissances, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux conversations, mais elle s'est vite ennuyée. _

La soirée bat son plein, les gens s'amusent, rigolent, boivent, fument, dansent...Quinn est comme dans un rêve, mais Santana s'ennuie. Comme toujours elle a rejoint son endroit préféré: le toit. Elle se sent libre là haut. Loin du bruit et de la fumée. Elle s'est amusée une partie de la soirée, surtout à pousser sa meilleure amie dans les bras de son amour secret de jeunesse, mais à présent elle regrette presque d'être sortie de chez elle ce soir. Elle pourrait être en train de bosser sur son dossier.

Elle sait qu'elle a bien fait et qu'elle est mieux ici que chez elle toute seule, mais comme toujours dans ce genre de fête, elle passe un cap où elle s'ennuie pendant que tous les autres s'éclatent.

Elle s'installe confortablement dans un canapé, une tasse de thé brûlante dans les mains et elle se met a réfléchir sur sa vie du moment. Elle se sent désespérément seule alors qu'elle ne l'est pas vraiment. Elle multiplie les conquêtes lorsqu'elle en a le temps et l'envie. Elle a plein d'amis. Elle a ses clients, ses collègues. Elle n'est pas seule et pourtant c'est le sentiment qui l'envahie ce soir.

Elle est plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entend la porte s'ouvrir, laissant supposer qu'elle n'est pas la seule a avoir besoin d'air. Elle ne daigne pas regarder qui c'est, préférant garder intact le confort dans lequel elle se trouve, emmitouflée dans une couverture sur un vieux canapé, face aux buildings.

Des pas se rapprochent d'elle.

Elle frissonne soudain au même moment où une voix résonne.

« Tu fais bande à part ? »

Santana lève les yeux sur la personne qui vient de la rejoindre. Une jolie blonde, grande et élancée, plutôt bien foutue. Très bien foutue même.

« On dirait bien ouais... » répond naturellement la latina, tout en portant la tasse de thé à ses lèvres.

« Tu ne t'amuses plus on dirait.. »

Santana joue les étonnées « Qui te dit que je me suis amusée avant? »

« A ton avis? »

Santana ne répond rien , attendant simplement la réponse de la blonde.

« Je t'ai vu » finit-elle par admettre.

« Tu m'as espionner donc? » s'amuse faussement choquée Santana.

« Observer serait plus approprié pour décrire ce que j'ai fait de ma soirée ». La jolie jeune femme ne détourne pas les yeux de Santana. Elle est directe et ne se cache pas.

La latine est troublée et amusée mais écoute attentivement son interlocutrice continuer.

« Disons que je ne connaissais personne ce soir mise à part un peu Puck qui m'a amené ici et qui est reparti sans prévenir, alors je me suis dit ''Qu'est ce que je pourrais faire pour passer le temps?'' Et puis je t'ai vu et j'ai su. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as su? »

« J'ai su que je finirais ma soirée en connaissant ton nom. Je dois avouer que ta venue ici m'arrange car on est tranquille pour discuter sans avoir a crier pour s'entendre. Je peux m'asseoir? »

Santana est un peu surprise mais elle parvient à lui répondre, non sans mal ce qui amuse sa nouvelle amie de toit « Heu...Oui...oui...viens » , lui faisant signe de la rejoindre en tapotant la place à côté d'elle sur le siège.

La blonde s'assied, tournée vers Santana, le coude appuyé sur le dossier, une jambe sous ses fesses. A l'aise. Décontractée. Tout a l'air de lui paraître normal et naturel. Cette fille est sublime, Santana en est à présent sûre, seulement à une trentaine de centimètre d'elle.

Le ciel est d'un noir profond, remplie d'étoiles. Il fera beau demain.

Les deux jeunes femmes se jaugent, se regardent et hésitent. C'est finalement la belle inconnue qui rompt ce silence troublant.

« Alors dis moi ce qui te préoccupe tant? Je n'aime pas voir une femme malheureuse tu sais alors j'ai pour mission ce soir de te rendre le joli sourire que j'ai vu une partie de la soirée sur tes lèvres lorsque tu t'amusais a jouer les entremetteuses entre Quinn et cette jeune femme pas très grande et pas très belle...Enfin à mes yeux. A mes yeux c'était toi la plus jolie femme de la soirée .»

Santana ouvre de grands yeux . « Wanky! Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi et autant dire que tu n'as pas froid aux yeux.» lâche elle tout en se penchant pour poser sa tasse sur la table basse devant elle.

« Disons que je suis pleine d'espoir. »

« Tu fais toujours ça? »

« Quoi donc? »

« Nuancer... ''je dirais plutôt que..'' »

« Pas toujours non...Mais je ne veux pas que tu te méprenne sur mes intentions. »

« Et quelles sont tes intentions? »

« Je te l'ai dit, connaître ton nom. C'est une première étape. »

« Et quelle est la deuxième? » Demande du tac o tac Santana.

L'avocate entre dans le jeu. La soirée n'est pas terminée et redevient intéressante. Cette fille l'intrigue.

« Tu fais toujours ça? Poser beaucoup de questions?! » se renseigne l'inconnue.

« C'est mon métier de poser des questions donc oui je le fais toujours. »

La blonde se recule un peu, les mains en l'air comme pour dire qu'elle n'insistera pas sur ce point et qu'elle se laisse battre sur le jeu des questions. Elle veut bien se laisser battre par cette femme qu'elle trouve sublime, et elle veut bien être celle qui répond aux questions. Ce que Santana ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle est elle même très douée au jeu des réponses qui ne donnent aucune information pertinente.

« Alors cette deuxième étape? » insiste Santana.

« La deuxième étape dépend surtout de toi. »

« De moi? »

« Exactement. »

« Dis moi en plus. »

« Je ne peux pas tant que je ne connais pas ton nom. »

Elles ne se quittent pas des yeux, incapables de se défaire l'une de l'autre, elles sont seules au monde et elles s'amusent. Elles se cherchent, s'appréhendent, se séduisent et jouent.

« Tu feras quoi quand tu sauras qui je suis? »

« Dis moi et tu verras... »

«Santana »

Elles ne s'attendaient pas a ce que ce soit si facile. Santana est la plus surprise des deux mais elle sent ses barrières tomber une à une. Elle a envie de connaître la deuxième étape. Elle en meure d'envie même. Elle se met même à imaginer la suite des événements. Elle espère des choses.

« Enchantée de te rencontrer Santana. J'aime beaucoup Santana. Ça te va bien. Moi c'est Brittany. » répond la blonde, tendant sa main en direction de la latine. Cette dernière saisie la main tendue, une main douce, aux doigts fins et longs. Une main chaude malgré la douceur ambiante. Une poignée de main qui a pour effet de réchauffer instantanément Santana.

Les sourires se lient sur le visage des deux jeunes femmes. Des sourires à la fois timides et d'une sincérité incontrôlable. Elles ne pensent plus, ne rationalisent plus, ne calculent plus. Elles sont juste deux et rien d'autre ne compte.

« Tu es seule Santana? » intervient soudain Brittany

« Seule? Tu veux dire célibataire? »

« Han han... »

« Bien que ta curiosité te perdra un jour, je vais te répondre et oui je le suis. Je suis célibataire et à vrai dire je l'ai toujours été. »

« Tu es vierge? » s'étonne la blonde, les yeux écarquillés.

Santana éclate de rire face à cette question et à la tête que fait Brittany.

« Mon dieu non Brittany, mon dieu non. Disons que je n'ai jamais mais vraiment jamais vécu avec qui que ce soit. Amoureuse oui sans doute une ou deux fois, mais jamais rien de bien sérieux. Et très sincèrement, en ce moment je suis plutôt en couple avec mon boulot, donc oui je suis seule. Pas le temps. Pas l'envie d'être en couple. » se surprend à répondre l'avocate.

Elle se dévoile sans pudeur ce qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Elle remarque la déception sur le visage de sa nouvelle amie et se rend aussitôt compte qu'elle veut vite effacer cela de ce si beau visage.

« Attends, laisses moi terminer. Je n'en avais pas envie jusqu'à aujourd'hui en fait. Ce matin j'ai décidé de changer ça. Ce matin j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main et de faire de nouvelles rencontres. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait si peu de temps en fait, je suis un peu prise au dépourvue... »

La blonde ne bouge plus, espérant une suite de tout son cœur. L'échange de regard est électrique et chargé de sous entendus qui ne trompe personne, en tout cas aucune des deux jeunes femmes.

Santana ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire gêné et un regard un peu fuyant, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire allait changer la face de son existence.

« Et Brittany...tu me donnes envie de changer tout ça. » et elle se lève, un air malicieux peignant les traits fatigués de son visage. C'est elle qui mène à présent l'échange et le jeu. Et elle va jouer.

Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue de Brittany qui reste incrédule et lui susurre à l'oreille:

« Si tu me veux, cherches moi. »

Santana fait claquer ses talons sur le sol en béton, d'une démarche assurée et lente qui ne parvient pourtant pas à trahir son envie de fuir en courant, sous le regard avide d'une Brittany qui ne bouge pas. Elle ne cherchera pas à lui courir après. Elle va lui laisser de l'avance. Ce que Santana ne sait pas, c'est qu'elle est bien mieux renseigner qu'elle ne l'a laissé penser. D'ailleurs, elle sait déjà où vit l'avocate. Oui, elle sait aussi qu'elle est avocate. Elle a eu le temps de s'informer auprès de Puck avant qu'il ne s'échappe avec une jolie blonde un peu pimbêche. Dès qu'elle a posé ses yeux sur Santana, elle a su qu'elle voudrait passer plus d'une nuit avec elle. Ce genre de choses ne s'inventent pas et surtout ne préviennent pas. Brittany a pris l'habitude de suivre son cœur et de faire confiance à ses sentiments, à son instinct. Et là elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Le baiser a provoquer en elle des milliards de papillons essayant de s'envoler par tous les pores de sa peau. Elle a eu le temps de humer le doux parfum sucrée de Santana. Une odeur enivrante qu'elle a envie de retrouver le plus vite possible même si elle sait qu'elle va devoir mettre de côté son impatience afin de surprendre au moment le plus opportun l'objet de ses désirs.

Santana est euphorique. Elle est excitée aussi. Elle est surprise de voir a quel point discuter avec Brittany était naturel et facile. A quel point les choses ont été vite entre elles, même si il ne s'est concrètement rien passé.

Elle se sent mal aussi. Elle se sent seule. Elle s'inquiète. Elle se dit qu'elle a peut-être fait une bêtise en partant si rapidement, en voulant jouer à un jeu qui pourrait être dangereux: Brittany pourrait ne jamais la retrouver.

''Santana, elle connaît Puck et Puck te connaît donc pas de panique'' se dit-elle pour elle même à voix haute, surprenant le chauffeur de taxi.

_Mais peut-être qu'elle n'a finalement pas envie de te revoir, que c'était un simple jeu pour elle. _

_Non, les regards et les sourires ne trompent pas. Et elle était troublée par ton baiser. _

Les certitudes et les doutes se mélangent dans sa tête.

Elle se dit qu'elle y verra un peu plus clair à son réveil...Si elle arrive à s'endormir.

_Santana n'a finalement pas tardé à s'endormir, elle était épuisée. Ses yeux se sont fermés sur l'image du nouvel objet de ses fantasmes. Ou bien est ce bien plus qu'un simple fantasme. Ce n'est pas comme avec Jamie. Ça n'a même aucun rapport. Elle s'est remémoré l'odeur de la blonde capté au cours de cet échange furtif durant lequel ses lèvres se sont posées pour la première fois sur la peau immaculée de Brittany. Une odeur enivrante et terriblement sexy. Il lui faudrait y goûter encore et encore afin de déterminer les composants de son parfum mais elle sait déjà qu'elle pourrait bien ne plus s'en passer. _

Goûter sa peau. Posséder son corps tout entier. L'entendre crier son nom. Voilà ce à quoi Santana rêvait lorsqu'elle a entendu frapper à la porte. Des coups lents et forts.

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit enrager ou mettre de côté sa colère. Elle voudrait continuer à dormir et faire tous ces rêves merveilleux avec Brittany.

Elle se glisse dans un short de sport très court et un débardeur, dévoilant ses formes généreuses.

Les coups portés sur la porte se répètent sans se faire impatients pour autant.

« J'arriiiiive, deux secondes! »

Inconsciemment, elle espère que ce soit elle. Elle sait que c'est ridicule et impossible mais elle espère.

Ce n'est pas elle. C'est Jamie. Jamie pour un café. Pour une fois, elle n'est pas heureuse de voir sa voisine. Pour une fois elle ne la trouve plus si sexy. Pour une fois elle aurait remplacé tous ces mois de fantasmes sur Jamie contre un seul rendez vous avec Brittany.

« Je peux entrer chère voisine? » demande Jamie.

« C'est à dire que je dormais... »

« Seule? »

« Pardon? » s'étonne Santana.

« Tu es seule? Je veux dire, oui forcément tu es seule, personne ne t'attend sinon tu ne serais pas venue m'ouvrir. En tout cas moi, si j'étais endormie dans tes bras je ne serais pas allé ouvrir. »

Santana doit être en train de rêver. Au moment où elle n'espérait plus, voilà que Jamie, la femme frigide depuis des mois, lui fait ouvertement des avances ? Non, non non non pas possible. Pas maintenant. Pas envie surtout. Plus demandeuse depuis que Brittany a fait son entrée.

« Tu te fou de ma gueule là? Où est la caméra? » dit Santana, regardant derrière l'épaule de Jamie comme si elle cherchait une caméra cachée.

Jamie sourie. Elle sait que c'est complètement irrationnel mais elle sait aussi qu'elle ne peut pas résister plus longtemps à sa sexy de voisine. C'est au dessus de ses forces. Elle n'est pas gay, non, vraiment pas, mais avec Santana elle se sent défaillir. Alors elle a décidé que ce serait pour aujourd'hui. Elle a pris son courage à deux mains et elle est montée. Elle ne comprend pas mais elle a du se faire à l'évidence : Santana Lopez l'attire comme personne ne l'a fait avant elle. Elle a tenté de résister, elle y arrive depuis six mois mais ça devient invivable. Tous ces rêves, ces fantasmes en pleine journée au travail, les sourires de la latine dans l'ascenseur, les soirées où elles boivent et où les avances se font de plus en plus pressentes. Ces avances elle ne veut plus y résister.

« Écoute San... »

La voisine plus si sexy n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

Des pas pressés se font entendre dans les escaliers menant à l'étage.

Puis, le cœur de Santana manque un battement.

Chaque pas la font défaillir, sous le regard interrogateur d'une Jamie impuissante. Une jolie blonde s'avance vers elles, sûre d'elle, le regard plongé dans celui de la latine qui semble se liquéfier sur place. Les intentions de chacune ne font aucun doute et c'est battue qu'elle assiste aux retrouvailles précoces des deux futures amantes.

Brittany fait maintenant face à Santana. Jamie n'existe plus. Elles ne sont que deux dans cette bulle de désir. Elles ne sont bientôt plus que deux physiquement sur le pas de porte de ce dernier étage, abandonnées par la voisine de trop.

« Hey toi. » dit Brittany tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de Santana, sans la toucher ni même encore la frôler.

« Hey... » parvient à laissé s'échapper de ses lèvres pulpeuses mais asséchées une Santana au bord de l'implosion « Tu as fait vite... »

« J'aurais pu arriver beaucoup plus tôt mais je me suis dit que tu as avais besoin de dormir avant. » s'amuse la blonde tout en frôlant cette fois la main de Santana avec le bout de son index.

« Avant quoi? ».

Une nouvelle question. Brittany est amusée.

« Tu sais très bien quoi. »

« Non, je ne sais pas Brit. »

« Tu m'as déjà trouvé un surnom? »

« Tu aimes? » demande timidement Santana.

« J'adore... »

« Alors, je devais dormir avant quoi? »

La blonde prend une grande inspiration, enroulant ses doigts autour de ceux de Santana et jouant avec la main de cette dernière. Elle l'a fait languir un peu, puis plonge ses yeux dans ceux d'un noir profond de Santana. Elle pèse chaque mot dans sa tête. Elle veut que sa réponse fasse tomber définitivement la brune terriblement sexy en face d'elle.

« Avant que je ne puisse plus te quitter tellement tu vas devenir une drogue pour moi Santana. Parce que je sais que tu vas le devenir et que toi aussi tu ne voudras plus que je te quitte. »

Elles se rapprochent encore, leur deux corps se touchant à présent. Les doigts de Brittany courent le long du bras gauche d'une Santana totalement conquise, dans une course retenue et lente.

« Et je peux te dire aussi que dans cinq seconde je vais t'embrasser car je n'en peux plus d'attendre. »

Santana n'a pas attendu les cinq secondes. Ses lèvres sont venues s'écraser contre celles de la jolie Brittany pour un baiser passionné et impatient. Elle a attiré sa compagne à l'intérieur de son appartement, le regard coquin et plein de promesses.

Ce qu'il s'y est passé leur appartient désormais mais on sait qu'elle étaient faites pour se rencontrer...


	2. A bon entendeur

PARTICIPATION

Pour le deuxième OS, j'ai déjà une idée et la trame est écrite.

Je vous demanderais par contre de m'envoyer par message privé vos envies pour les chapitres d'après si vous êtes intéressé.

Le lieu de rencontre et des éléments obligatoires que je devrais intégrer.

Dites moi aussi si l'idée vous plaît, donnez moi vos idées, je suis preneuse ! J'ai envie qu'il y ait un vrai échange entre nous donc surtout dites moi tout !

Merci par avance pour votre participation.

En espérant que l'idée vous séduise.

Enjoy!


End file.
